


All's fair in love and war

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Laser Tag, Venice, nikolai has all the cool jobs tbh, nikolai's kisses make alina lightheaded, paint ball, so kiss me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolina laser tag au!<br/>Because I just couldn't resist to apply that prompt to them :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The girl scurries into an abandoned building, one of many. The night has fallen and the only lights are the occasional light spots here and there across the streets. There’s no sound, an eerie silence filling the night.

“Saints!” she curses as a rock falls somewhere outside, its sound feeling more like that of a bomb than of a simple rock.

Her radio crackles, “Alina?”

She raises her hand to the earpiece and quietly answers the call, “Yes Tamar?”

“I’m afraid we lost David…” Alina curses, their original team having been reduced to just the two girls.

“He’s probably being pampered by Genya as we speak”

“Most likely. Listen, I think I shot Tolya. Which means his team is taken care of. Now all we have to do is find Nikolai and the game is ours!” Alina can almost taste Tamar’s excitement over her quick plan. If only it was that easy, seeing as Nikolai is much deadlier when going solo. His records on both laser tag and paintball still sit on the top of the ranking of all the places he’s played them at. “Very well, just to be safe, best to go radio silent until we find him, ok?”

Alina’s nodding before she remembers her teammate and friend needs to actually hear her answer in order to know it, “Yes”

The two turn off their radios and Alina is once again surrounded by silence and darkness.

They’re playing a game of laser tag, or rather, testing new props for laser tag games. Tamar, Tolya and David work for Nikolai Lantsov, a genius in games development, particularly, field and team games. Once a month Nikolai hosts a beta-testing of their new items, taking his employees and guests to a testing field. It all sounds too secretive and serious for what it all really is. Tamar, Tolya and David are common friends and Alina eventually met the young genius. This led to him extending his invitations to Alina. And to his constant presence in parties… But now is no time to… dwell on… parties… or him…

Dusting off the dirt off her clothes, Alina gets up to move again. She’s checking her laser gun and her vest as she turns a corner when something collides with her, the air being literally knocked from her lungs as soon as she hits the ground.

When she opens her eyes she finds another pair, hazel coloured, staring back at her.

“Nikolai!!” she hisses, and tries to push the man that was just occupying her mind off of her, but fails miserably, his body too heavy for her. “Are you out of your mind??!”

“Alina dear,” a devilish smile, “I’m just trying to avoid whomever is following me” he shrugs, his explanation clearly enough for their current position.

“Then. Get. Off. Me!” her hand hits his shoulder with every word, their position doing strange things to her. He’s far too close for comfort, his lips so close she almost leans up to close the gap between them. No, she can’t. Even if she’s been dying to do it since New Year’s Eve when the two shared a kiss far too memorable.

 

The gang had all been at a party held by Genya and David, in part for New Year’s Eve and also to celebrate the two moving in together.

As midnight approached, Alina moved away from the crowd, her past experiences with New Year’s Eve kisses not being that too positive. The girl just wanted to avoid all her friends happily sharing kisses, memories of her breakup with Mal just a year prior still too fresh.

Not even five minutes had passed when she heard footsteps, her spot on the dark balcony no longer a mystery. “So that’s where you’re hiding Alina” his smooth voice is almost heaven like to her ears, but she supresses those feelings, Nikolai’s fame as a playboy reminding her why she can’t give in to said feelings.

“Hello Nikolai.” She sighed “Why aren’t you inside? Looking out for a lovely girl to smooch at midnight.”

He chuckled, his laughter warm and inviting, “Smooch? Alina, I don’t smooch. Well,” he shrugged as he positioned himself next to her, “At least I don’t go around smooching random girls. I save my… smooching” she could feel him smirking at her choice of words. The damned, insufferable, annoying man was mocking her. “For someone special” he finished, his tone now just a soft whisper.

Alina didn’t look at him, her attention focused on the stars above them. The night was cold, but she could never resist to go out and stare at the night sky when the weather was clear. She loved the stars so much.

“Hmm… It’s almost midnight” Nikolai says, in spite of the sounds from inside being a clear countdown to the new year. “Got anyone to kiss yet?” his voice sounds almost hopeful, throwing her mind and heart into a hazy state. He couldn’t really be suggestion that they…? Could he??

“No, not really. Past experiences were too bad for me to wish to repeat it anyway” she confesses, not seeing a problem with explaining her sudden need for solitude.

“I see… Perhaps you just hadn’t found the right… New Year’s kisser?”

She chuckles at the title, but turns to him nevertheless, “I suppose you’re applying for the job?”

Inside, their friends have reached number 15, midnight closing in too fast for the current conversation.

“If you’ll have me” he whispers, their distance having grown almost inexistent in the last few seconds. His eyes have a new sparkle to them, hope and anticipation flooding in. He leans down, brushes a hair off her face and tucks it behind her ear.

Alina’s breathless, as his touch sends shocks of electricity through her entire body. He’s so close now, she can feel his breath mingling with hers.

FIVE!

Her eyes flutter close.

FOUR!

His hand cups her face.

THREE!

His lips are just a breath away…

TWO!

A whisper. Her name.

ONE!

A kiss.

His lips are tender on hers and taste like scotch as they glide over hers. His breath is warm and so welcoming she instinctively parts her lips so her tongue can explore his. She no longer knows whether she’s breathing her air or his, but perhaps a mixture of both.

They kiss like that for what feels like ages, but when they break away she can still hear her friends cheer the New Year. Feeling too lightheaded and stunned to stay around him for any longer she quickly bid him goodbye and left the party.

 

It’s been almost four months since that damned kiss and it still haunts her.

“Enjoying the view, I see.” his insufferable remark brings her back to reality and as she sees him smirking so broadly she gathers all her strength to push him off.

“Not at all you egocentric… doofus!” she’s so dazed by their proximity she can’t even come up with a good insult.

“Doofus?” he keeps on smirking as Alina gets up and walks back to her original hiding place. He follows her, even after she threw him a hostile look.

“Who exactly are you running away from?” she demands, once the two are hiding from outside view.

“Tolya” Alina’s brows furrow in confusion.

“But Tamar said she shot him”

Nikolai simply shrugs, “But I did see—” his eyes open wide before he moves closer and shields her from the door. His voice is barely a whisper when he speaks “I think he’s here”

Alina can’t hear anything and isn’t sure she would be able to, the two once again too close for any rational thought to be formed.

Somehow, Nikolai got them in the same position they’d been in just seconds ago, his arms pinning her down, his face just a few inches away from her. She can almost make out the ocean of colours that make his eyes so beautiful.

His eyes snap to hers, too fast for her to pretend not to be looking at him. A smile, not a smirk she notices, grows in his lips as he realises where her attention was focused.

The little space that existed between them is gone as he leans down and kisses her. No teasing, no remarks, not even a slow leaning in.

His lips glide over hers, a new fever to it. A moan escapes from her as he tugs at her lower lip, his tongue teasing hers as he deepens the kiss. He lets out a low groan when her hands dig in his golden hair, its strands so soft Alina wishes she could do this all day. She can feel one of his hands on her scalp, keeping her head from hitting the hard ground. The other one is somewhere on her waist, hovering there briefly before it disappears. She barely registers this, her mind solely focused on the kiss, this wonderful and even more memorable kiss they’re sharing. She wants him. Alina wants Nikolai. To hold her, to kiss her, to be close, to do so much more. The realisation is sudden but not surprising, their friendship and that one kiss having been enough to help these feelings grow.

A low shooting sound. A red flash.

Confused, Alina breaks the kiss and looks at Nikolai. Nikolai, who has a slightly ashamed smile on his face and an unreadable emotion in his eyes. “Wha—” Her eyes open as the dots connect. She looks down and sees her vest, lit up in her stomach area. A scarlet dot is pulsing, indicating she took a deadly shot. She’s out of the game. And Nikolai did it, a laser gun in his ‘missing’ hand. “I knew you liked me” he whispers in a victorious way.

“YOU BASTARD!!” anger is coursing through her veins, betrayal and confusion mixing together as she kicks him away from her.

Nikolai doesn’t even try to defend himself, quickly jumping to his feet before rising his hands, “I’m sorry Alina, sunshine. But you know, all’s fair in love and war,” if she wasn’t confused before, then now she definitely is, his words not making any sense, “And this is a bit of both” and then he has the audacity to wink and smile in that devilish manner of his before he runs away, a happy laughter following him. “See you around, love!”

What did just happen? Why did he do that and then quote harry potter of all things! Love and war? A bit of both? Wha—what could he mean with that?? He couldn’t possibly… Could he? Sunshine? Love?

Alina has no idea of why Nikolai just did what he did or what did he mean with those words, but she knows she needs payback. Only then will she try to make sense of his parting words.

Nikolai Lantsov is going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, Nikolai totes faked Tolya's 'presence' and he totes saw Alina going into that building, prompting him to come up with his little plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's payback time

It was the company’s birthday and to celebrate the event Nikolai had organized a huge paintball event. With a big final prize and all. Guns and ‘grenades’, traps and bombs, all sorts of ammo. Everyone was well prepared for war. And everyone would leave the field very colourful.

Alina was hiding in a small tower, having climbed up shortly after cleaning up the vicinity. With no one close by to watch her unprotected climb, she got up there and sat down, patiently waiting for her chance.

After the laser tag incident, Alina declined all invitations that could result with her being alone with Nikolai again. She needed payback, not… more kisses. Even if the kiss had been haunting her every waking moment. Kisses, to be more exact. Bloody Nikolai and his amazing, brilliant, dreamy lips… “Focus!” she shook her head, freeing herself from those thoughts, for the nth time in the last twenty minutes.

The game was on lone-wolf mode. Everyone against everyone. It was perfect. It had been a suggestion of her own. Through Tamar, of course. With this method, it was easier to get him alone, to get him on her sights so she could get her sweet and long awaited revenge. He was going to pay. She was so furious after that kiss. Her team had lost because of his trick! Tamar didn’t know HOW exactly it had happened, just half-believing Alina’s excuse of how her gun failed when she found Nikolai, the man quickly taking the chance to shoot her then and there. Alina’s anger only grew exponentially when she arrived at the lockers and found Tolya chilling on a sofa, reading one of his epic poetry books.

“How long have you been there?” she’d inquired, suspicion already creeping in.

“Twenty minutes, why?” had been his reply. She turned away and rushed to her locker to drop her material and pick up her stuff. Bloody bastard. He’d tricked her! To kiss her? To kiss her just to shoot her? Why?? And why couldn’t she stop thinking about his kisses?

These questions plagued her mind for days, weeks even, while she came up with a plan to get back at him. Avoiding Nikolai throughout that time revealed to be harder than expected, the man having a knack to be everywhere she went. Whether on purpose or not, she didn’t really want to know. Either option was bound to have her overthinking everything.

 

Something rustled below her and she swiftly crawled to the small window to check on it. It took her a whole minute to find the origin of the noise, it being just a small rabbit. She let out a frustrated sigh, her whole body begging for her to get a move on. But no, first his location, then, and only then, would she move.

There! A blonde head popped out a bush grown wild. She’d recognize that head anywhere. It was him and now she was going to lure her prey away from his hiding spot. Scanning the area, Alina found the perfect place, a small roofless shack but with only one entry. A wicked smile grew on her face before she turned her aim to the bush. This was going to be so much fun.

A shot followed by a yelp. Nikolai’s weapon peeked from the bush as he unsuccessfully tried to find the shot’s direction.

She shot again and again, making sure to hit in various places surrounding him, to get him confused or at least worried enough to go to the lovely and secure shack. She chuckled in deep satisfaction as Nikolai shot the surrounding area several times before he sprinted to the shack. He may hold the record for most ‘kills’ in these games, with his brilliant aim and even better strategies, but Alina was getting pretty good at it too.

Several minutes passed by before she left her hiding place. Alina made sure to shoot the area a few more times, to make it look as if someone was still hunting them down, right before she put on her best panicked look and rushed inside the shack.

“Alina?” Nikolai gasped as soon as she closed the door behind her. The sunlight gave the place a golden tint, making it look much less old and dirty than it really was. There was green grass growing on the floor in random spots and specks. She turned to her companion.

Nikolai was a hot mess. In both senses of the expression. The heir looked as good as ever, but also as if he’d been through hell and back. Saints, he was too kissable for her own good. She bit her tongue once more, in a futile attempt to quench her unreasonable thirst for his kisses.

“What are you doing here? Were you the one shooting me??” she feigned suspicion, aiming her gun at him.

“What? No! I was being shot at too!” Nikolai raised his hands in surrender and Alina saw that his gun was actually sitting peacefully by his feet. Oh, this was even better than expected. “What are YOU doing here?” he asked, shooting a reserved look at her gun. She lowered it slowly before taking a deep breath and answering him.

“I’m hiding from whomever is out there. I can’t see them but they can see me. And if that’s the case, I better hide away from view. Don’t you think?” she reasoned.

He nodded in agreement, lowering one hand while the other ruffled his hair. She bit her tongue yet again, careful not to gasp or let out any sound that showed how much that move affected her. She needed to be done with this, soon.

“Hmm. How about a truce while we wait it out?” he suggested as he slid down a wall. Alina nodded and stepped forward to join his side, making sure to put both weapons away from their reach. “Never too careful, are we?” he chuckled, smiling a wicked smile as he took in her moves. His eyes shone when she sat by his side, sending jolts of electricity down her blood stream. Saints, saints, saints.

They sat like that for five, ten minutes before Alina spoke, “So… _Why_ did you kiss me?”

Nikolai looked her sideways, afraid she’d have a hidden gun in her hand, but when he saw nothing he let out a breath and answered, deciding it was safe, for now, “Because I wanted to and… I also knew we were down to three.” He added sheepishly with a quick shrug.

 _I knew it._ “Oh? You wanted to? Why?” she asked, a curious tone to her voice. She ignored how tingly her skin got with that little confession, it was no good to dwell on _that_.

He chuckled and shook his head before he turned to Alina, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

The kiss was fast and surprising and, for a few seconds, it was just one-sided, as Alina tried to understand what was going on. When his lips kept goading her, she put her hands around his neck and pulled him in, deepening the kiss as her tongue invaded his mouth. Nikolai groaned as she did so, his own hands finding their way to her waist, to her back, to her neck. He was all over her, igniting her blood with every touch.

Somehow, she ended up on her back, with Nikolai laying on top of her. Their hands explored each other’s bodies with a newfound hunger as Nikolai’s lips trailed the length of her jaw, slowly moving down her neck. Alina moaned with ever kiss, wishing they could stay like this forever. It was so good, to be kissed like this.

A splash.

“Wh—What the…?” Nikolai looked confused as he broke the kiss. Pink paint was dripping from his head, his eyebrows scrunched down as pure confusion covered his face.

“Revenge is best served cold, _sobachka_.” Alina whispered as she waved her fingers in between them, paint dripping from them. Nikolai’s eyes sparked as realisation dawned on him. A ‘bomb’. Of course. Of course she’d use that trick.

“I guess I should have expected that” he whispered back.

“No, _love_. You should have _predicted_ that.” She leaned up as she breathed those words, her lips just inches away from his. Nikolai gulped, the short distance taking its toll on him.

In a flash, she pushed him off of her and quickly got up to her feet. Alina picked up the two guns and then moved back to where Nikolai was still lying on the floor, the man looking at her with utter respect. She kept her face deadly as she leant down to relieve him off his ammo.

She cleared her throat, the look in his eyes burning through her, “Thanks for that. See you around, _love_.” She echoed his works from months prior before stepping away. Alina quickly left the shack to go track down the rest of the players, she was going to work hard for that weekend in Venice, the grand prize for the winner of the paintball game.

 

* * *

 

Alina’s footsteps were long gone when Nikolai finally let out a long breath, “Saints… that was… brilliant!” He knew Alina was brilliant, but this… this was almost an evil plan. He spread his arms and legs on the floor and let out a deep chuckle, a huge, almost goofy, smile spreading on its wake. “I really like that girl.” He kept on, talking to himself. “I really, really like her.”

His heart was beating so hard he felt the need to put a hand on it, in a weak effort to slow it down. But damned thing didn’t seem to want to stop. He was lost. He had been for a long, long time and he knew it. That first kiss had been the final nail on this coffin that was being in love with Alina.

And Nikolai Lantsov didn’t mind not even one tiny bit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! These two have it BAD
> 
> Will they ever sort it out?? ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah Venice, the city of magic and romance...

Winning that weekend in Venice was the best thing that happened to Alina in quite a while. Tamar and Tolya didn’t stop congratulating her on her stealthy skills and on how easy she made winning the game look like. Of course, it helped that she took out the best player on the field, Nikolai.

Once again she didn’t say a word on their… close encounter, and just stuck to talking about everything else. Waiting it out, luring him into a trap, barging in and shooting the man. Tamar couldn’t stop whooping afterwards. The young woman was still angry over being shot by Nikolai and finding out about his early departure from the game left her high on satisfaction. Alina decided then and there that she didn’t want to ever be on Tamar’s bad side.

The hard-fought for prize was a weekend in Venice for two people. Hotl, food and transportation. All paid, thanks to a card specifically given for all those things. Alina was beyond excited. She was going to one of the most magical and beautiful cities in the world. Her inner artist was jumping up and down in pure bliss, this was going to be amazing.

Too bad about only having one extra ticket… She’d have to choose between Genya and Zoya and she knew both girls wanted to go there almost as much as her.

“Sorry Alina, got a dinner with David’s parents…” Genya announced, a sad look on her face as she had to decline such an enticing offer. “Ask Zoya, maybe she’ll be free!”

And she did it. But…

“Dammit Alina! I can’t go!! Got a business deal to take care of on Friday! I’d either miss the meeting or the plane. You’ll have to find someone else.” Zoya was mad. She wanted to go, so very much, but she couldn’t exactly ditch an important meeting.

And so Alina was forced to forfeit the extra ticket. Nikolai was free to sell it back or to give to another employee. If that were to happen, she’d have to share a room with whomever came along…

She hoped against hope it was someone she knew and liked.

“Hello sunshine”

Scratch that. She hoped against hope it was someone she’d never laid eyes on.

“…Nikolai” she greeted him with a sour smile. The universe was truly out to get her. Here she was, dying of excitement over the prospect of a weekend away from HIM, of a weekend filled with beauty and art and magic and romance (the general romance in life, not with someone else), a weekend of pretending to not think of him every five minutes…

But, apparently that wasn’t about to happen for her…

Nikolai just flashed her his very best smile before asking in a chirpy tone, “Ready for an adventure?”

She groaned. Why? Why her?? All she wanted was to sort her thoughts out. Away from Nikolai.

Which was definitely not going to happen now...

“Come now, sunny Alina, you’ll see I’m an excellent traveling companion.” He kept on smiling and calling her nicknames. Nicknames that made her stomach flip and her insides do all sorts of other acrobatic tricks. Saints, he was too… too Nikolai for her own good.

After a long silence during which Alina ground her teeth and Nikolai smiled at her, she finally let out a long and audible sigh, “…fine.” She let out before picking up her bags and leading the way.

 

* * *

 

Venice was even more beautiful than Alina had ever dreamed of. Movies, photos, paintings… nothing did it justice. It was a truly magical place.

And in spite of being here with _him_ , she was glad she came.

The flight was short and the hotel was actually quite nice and cosy. Apparently, just because he was filthy rich, Nikolai didn’t feel like booking the most extravagant hotel. “I’ve been here a few times before and the service is impeccable. Plus,” he added as he walked to a window to open it, “the view is just as amazing as in one of the fanciest hotels. And you don’t have to sacrifice your first born to get it.”

Alina walked to the window and felt her breath being taken away by the view. The hotel was located on a smaller channel away from the Grand Canal, but the main ‘street’ of the Italian city was still visible for their balcony. That view, combined with the more secretive looking street they were turned to, was… simply breath-taking. “Woah… This is… woah…” Alina was at a loss for words.

The water shimmered under the sun as if it was coated with an infinite amount of glitter, and the sound it made as the waves gently hit the buildings was enough to lull her into a daydream state. A small gondola passed under their balcony and Alina had to resist the urge to bend over to ogle at it. Those boats were so unique and intricately built. With their black lacquered wood and the comfy pillows and the gondolier and oh… She couldn’t wait until she could ride one.

She turned back to Nikolai, forgetting all of his insufferable self and flashed him the happiest smile, “This is amazing!!” she giggled as she rushed to the other windows and burst them open, letting in the sunlight and taking in the salty air the summer breeze brought in. She closed her eyes as her lungs were filled to the brim with the Venetian air and for a second she wished to stay there, just like that.

“I’m glad you like it.” His voice broke through her trance, so sweet and warm her skin prickled with heat. Alina opened her eyes and turned back to him, a hand on her waist.

“Thanks for ruining the moment.”

He just chuckled, “Anytime, love.” And winked, making Alina’s dangerous stare flicker for a second before she could control herself. Saints be damned, being this close to him was bad for her. He nodded to the door, “Shall we go explore the city? I know a lot of unknown gems. But we can also visit all the tourist favourite places as well. They’re equally beautiful and a must see.” He suggested and walked to the door, stopping briefly by the centre table to pick up his denim jacket and sunglasses. “Hurry up Alina!” he sang over his shoulder as he walked outside.

Alina, who was stunned by the view of him with a jacket slung over his shoulder and sunglasses perked on his nose – a view much too tempting – shook her head several times before cursing herself for being so weak and rushing out the door, hat on her head and camera in her hands. She was going to go berserk with photos.

 

* * *

 

She was in love. In love with Venice. In every wall, in every street, history was so present she could almost touch it. There were churches and palaces everywhere, each more beautiful and memorable than the previous. The architecture and the culture… the city was alive and each exhale filled Alina with its culture and magic. It was certainly a land out of this world.

Nikolai took her through narrow paths and secret passageways hidden from view and Alina found herself exploring streets and shops and coffee shops that no tourist seemed to find. Venetians, true venetians, surrounded her and she felt dizzy with their language, their dialect. It wasn’t Italian, it was a language of its own. Alina wanted to stay there forever and learn it until it was a second language.

The two eventually found their way back to the more well-known parts of the city and while Alina missed the ‘secret’ Venice, she wasn’t about to complain over the change of scenery and simply took it all in. The Piazza San Marco was stunning and for several times Nikolai had to hold her steady as Alina walked around with her head turned up, her eyes trying to memorize as much as possible and her camera snapping photos by the millisecond.

The sun was setting when Nikolai suggested they go to a local and ancient coffee house, the Caffè Florian.

“Saints Nikolai. Had I known you’d have to pay like six euros for one simple coffee, I’d have said no!” Alina complained as they walked back to their hotel. The streets were emptier now but she felt too tired to explore the city at night. She wanted to, a lot, but her feet and her legs were her rulers now and they demanded rest.

He chuckled, his laughter warming her from within, “You gotta admit it was worth it.” He reasoned, a half-smile ever present on his face.

Alina rolled her eyes, “Yeah, it was beautiful. I couldn’t stop staring at… well, everything! But it’s sooo expensive!”

Nikolai’s eyes shone with amusement but he said nothing and the two kept walking.

After passing by several narrow streets and intricately built bridges, they finally returned to the hotel. The room was more of a suite than a normal room and it had a main hall, two single rooms and one bathroom. Nikolai went straight to his room only to return a few seconds later with a towel and some fresh clothes in his hands. “I’m going to take a quick shower before dinner. Is that ok with you or do you want to go in first?” he inquired.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll go after you.”

“Unless, of course, you want to go with me.” He added, his mouth curling into a mischievous smile.

Her insides flipped and her skin tingled with the prospect, the image of the two of them sharing that kind of intimacy throwing her off the rails. She buried away those thoughts and shot the man a deadly look, “No thanks. I’ll just order dinner while I wait.”

“Suit yourself.” He said and walked towards the bathroom, whistling all the way until he closed the door behind him.

After ordering dinner, Alina sat on a chair in her room’s balcony watching the night unfold in the Italian city. Voices shouted and sang from afar while the water licked the walls, its sound a sweet lullaby. Night time vaporetti moved across the Grand Canal while most of the gondolas were now sitting silently by their piers. Alina had no doubts there was at least one gondola gliding somewhere in a side channel with a happy couple on it, the two enjoying the night sky above them. She sighed with the mental image and wished she was on one, with… a blonde man lying down next to her, his smile contagious and bright. When he looked at her she saw a pair of hazel eyes shining with lo—

Her eyes snapped open just as there was a knock on the door. She had been daydreaming for far too long. She couldn’t fall prey to those thoughts… Even if she was dying to repeat those kisses…

When everything was set on the table she eyed the food but didn’t eat. Her brain had betrayed her and taken her to daydreams of her and Nikolai as a loving couple… Sure, she had enjoyed his kisses a lot more than expected, but that didn’t warrant such daydreams, did it?

The door to the bathroom opened and a cloud of steam got out before the shape of her roommate appeared, the steam making it hard to see his features. Alina bit her tongue as the cloud faded and revealed a Nikolai with nothing on but a white towel around his waist. Damn, he looked good. Her hands were itchy to run over his chest and stomach, the muscles evident and much too alluring. There was an unwarranted heat wave spreading through her body and she was forced to cross her legs and focus on her food in a vain attempt to forget the image of a shirtless Nikolai.

“You’re good to go, Alina.” He announced when he got close to the table, then picked a grape and popped it in his mouth. “Hmmm, delicious! Have you tried them?” Alina just shook her head violently, her eyes steady on her plate. “Something wrong, sunshine?” he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Oh, this was bad, one more minute and he would KNOW that something was definitely wrong with her.

Quick as a flash, Alina jumped to her feet and rushed to her room to pick up her own things and then locked herself in the bathroom without another word.

 

Nikolai kept on eating his grapes, a victorious smile etched on his face. The red on Alina’s cheeks was more than evident and he knew it was there because of him. More particularly, because of him with nothing on but a towel, or so she thought. The blonde walked back into his room removing his towel in the process, a pair of black boxers covering the necessary. As he put on his pyjamas he couldn’t help but replay the look on Alina’s face as she took in his lack of clothing and their proximity. He chuckled to himself, glad to see first person the effect he could have on her.

It was childish, yes, but her stunt with the paintball game left him wanting to get back. Logically speaking, he had no right to do so, but he’d wanted to make sure that kiss wasn’t as one-sided as she had wanted him to believe. Her blush had confirmed his suspicions, just in case the laser tag kiss hadn’t already. Alina Starkov liked him. Now, he just needed to find out if it was a case of knowing and fighting her feelings or simply not being aware of them.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would uncover the truth.

 

* * *

 

 They’d been exploring the city again, sometimes taking gondola rides, other times just walking through narrows streets and ancient passageways.

Alina’s hands were occupied with many bags filled with masks they had bought at the Atelier MondoNovo. As soon as Alina had stepped into the ancient and beautiful shop, she’d been too occupied gazing and oohing at the magnificent masks to notice Nikolai buying her all the masks she wished for out loud.

“I can’t believe you actually bought them. You’re an idiot.” She chided him, her mind only half-bothered with being serious about it as her heart gushed over the many masks in her hands.

“I’m super rich Alina. I have to spend money somewhere.” He shrugged off her remark before flashing her a devilish smile. Her cheeks burned at the sight and she quickly averted her gaze.

“Either way you—” a roaring sound interrupted her words and the two turned to its point of origin only to find a group of young girls pointing at them in an overeager manner. They were half-screaming Nikolai’s name.

“Oh saints. Come on Alina, run!” he grabbed her hand and dashed away just as the girls started going their way.

Nikolai dragged her through a maze of half-lit streets as the horde of girls ran after them, their sounds growing weaker with every new dark alley he found.

“Here.” He said before pushing Alina inside a pitch black alley and following suit.

“Do you think—” he put a finger on her mouth before she let out any other sound and soon enough the girls were rushing past them. They hadn’t been spotted.

When silence engulfed them, Alina became very much aware of his finger on her lips and quickly removed it, claiming about not breathing properly with such a blockade. Nikolai just chuckled lightly and placed a hand on the wall, right next to her head. _This isn’t much better_.

_Quick Alina, think! A distraction!_

“I didn’t know you were an international star” she commented, her voice low enough to not be caught by any passers-by.

He smirked, or at least the minimal light made it look like it, but since this was Nikolai, he most definitely was smirking, “There’s a lot about me you don’t know yet.” he whispered back.

“Oh? Like what?” was it just her or was he leaning in?

“Hmm...” his other hand moved to her face and he brushed his thumb over her lips, making her skin tingle with the teasing touch. “like…” he breathed and now Alina could feel his hot breath on her lips. He was just a hair away now, her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation and then she felt the light touch of his lips just before---

She felt a vibration in her jeans and nearly jumped on the spot with the interruption. Nikolai quickly moved away from her, the moment now ruined.

Alina fished her phone out of her pants and almost cursed aloud when she saw it was just a notification on available wi-fi connections. Oh for saints’ sake… Her phone had chosen this moment to alert her of THAT?

“I’m sorry, my phone is an idiot…” she said but Nikolai was already leaving their little nook. Alina felt deflated. They’d almost kissed. She wasn’t sure if she should be happy for the interruption but she sure as hell felt like she’d just been robbed.

Even after so many months, Alina was still trying to figure out why every time she was this close to Nikolai she wished she could drown in him, or why every kiss they shared seemed to throw more ashes into this fire she couldn’t quite piece together. She desired him, that much she was aware of, but… was it more than that? Could they ever be more than what they were now? And what were they? Two close friends who bickered more than the average old married couple? Who pranked each other? Who kissed more than normal friends should? What were they?

“Come Alina. There’s still one place I haven’t shown you yet. You’re going to love it.” He called over his shoulder as he peered through the streets looking for any sign of the screaming girls. Shaking away those mind-boggling thoughts of hers, Alina left the nook and followed the man that kept scrambling her mind.

 

* * *

 

“Woah…” Alina mouthed as she entered the little and ancient book shop. Acqua Alta was its name. As soon as they saw the sign Alina voiced her thoughts on it and Nikolai quickly informed her that it was because of the high tide that always flooded the shop, the acqua alta. She found it an endearing name and thought that was all there was special about this place, until she stepped through the threshold.

It was pure chaos. Books and books and more books were piled on wobbly and dangerous looking towers. It felt like the city itself, with narrow paths and tall towers, everything somehow holding together even if it looked as if it all could come apart at any moment. Even more amazing was where the books were stashed: boats and bathtubs. For the acqua alta, she guessed, a delighted smile blossoming on her face. She moved around until she found an actual gondola in the middle of the shop and just like every other part of this magical place, it was filled with books. There was even a cat sleeping on top of a lower pile, the animal purring in a delighted sleep.

Alina gasped as her eyes found an old book that she had been looking for everywhere. It was first edition and she practically jumped in pure happiness as she picked it up to look for a price tag. Her mouth melted into an ugly frown when she found the damned thing… too expensive. Oh no… she wanted it so badly!

“Something wrong?” Nikolai asked when he finally reached her.

“I… this book… Too much…” her brain refused to say more as it died little by little with the knowledge that the book was so close, yet so far. He just smiled at her before reaching over and taking the book from her hands.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Wait! No! You don’t have to!” Alina complained but before she could reach him, the book was already paid for. “Nikolai…” she whined when he turned and placed the book in her hands, a proud smile on his face.

“There. It’s yours now.”

“Noooo… You can’t just walk around and buy me everything I look at!”

“But aren’t we friends?” she had to nod at that, of course they were friends, “Can’t a friend buy another friend presents?”

“Well… I guess… But don’t buy anything else, ok? You already paid for the whole trip. I can’t have you spend money on me like that!” she was practically squealing now which made Nikolai laugh so hard he had tears on his eyes. “Oh, stop that, you idiotic doofus!” she snapped before saying goodbye to the salesman and leaving the shop, Nikolai’s laughter still ringing after her.

 

* * *

 

The night had fallen once more and the city emptied itself of tourists and the daytime people. The streets were practically empty and the boats and gondolas rested silently. The air was cool and quiet. It was a perfect night for a walk.

“I don’t really want to leave tomorrow…” Alina said as they walked by a channel. A gondolier was reaching a pier to let out his latest clients, a dark skinned couple who seemed to be glued to each other. The gondolier waved goodbye and stood there waiting for his last clients.

“It is a magical place, with a magnetism of its own.” Nikolai agreed with her, giving her a side look before looking at where her eyes were focused. “You know, we still haven’t ridden a gondola.”

“Don’t be daft.” She scoffed, “Of course we have.”

“During the day. But have you seen the city at night? It’s even more… magical! Come on, one last ride.” He announced before he grabbed her hand and rushed to the gondola.

Nikolai was right, it was truly amazing to ride a gondola at night. Not that she would ever admit it to his face, of course. His head would grow twice its size if she even mouthed the words ‘Nikolai is right’. Saints… that would be one awful day.

The gondola glided slowly above the water, its movement drawing Alina into an almost-sleepy state. Her eyelids were half-closed, the comfort of the pillows under them and the waves pulling her in.

“Alina…” Nikolai whispered close to her and she had to open her eyes. Gazing back at her were his beautiful hazel eyes, shining with a golden glow that came from the streets’ lights.

“Yes?” she whispered back barely registering how close he was.

“You’re amazing, did you know that?”

“What do you mean?” she was confused, why was he saying that now?

“And beautiful. And a sneaky schemer. I bet you’d beat my ass at chess.” He continued, his mouth curling into a devilish half-smile.

“I’m not sure about that last part…” she commented, not seeing where this was coming from.

“I really like you Alina…”

Oh.

“And I really want to kiss you.” He finished, their lips inches apart now.

“You…” she cleared her throat lightly before correcting him, “You’ve already kissed me.”

“I want to kiss you again.” He corrected, his eyes now shinning with a new light of their own. They flickered to her lips and stayed there for a whole second. A thumb brushed lightly across her lower lip, once more sending tingling jolts through her skin. She found this touch much more sensual than anything she’d ever experienced before.

“Why?”  She was amazed she could still say anything at all, with her mind going numb with his proximity and his touch.

“Because I’m head over heels with you, sunshine.” He answered before his lips touched her.

The kiss was light and sweet, just lips on lips. His skin soft and warm against her own, her whole body vibrating with the faint kiss. She could stay like that forever… Nikolai broke the kiss too soon and she opened her eyes surprised at the shortness of it. His eyes were focused on hers and there was an emotion so strong burning in there that she felt lightheaded with it.

Before Alina could even think of saying anything, his lips were crashing on hers, this new kiss much more fiery and passionate than the previous one.

His lips were hungry for hers. They glided over her mouth desperate for her taste and she kissed back with equal fervour. Alina locked her hands on his neck, keeping him in place as he kissed her more and more. Nikolai cupped her cheek and grazed her skin with his thumb sending shivers down her skin.

The kiss was getting out of control and as much as Alina wanted it to never end, they had an audience… Placing a hand on his chest she pushed him lightly to signal it was time to stop.

Nikolai broke the kiss but kept his forehead on hers, “I guess we should keep it PG-13, huh?” his voice was hoarse, so damn sexy she almost pulled him in for another kiss. And then he had the audacity to lick his lips, saints… she was going to jump his bones if he didn’t stop.

She nodded hastily, “Yep, don’t want to go to jail on my last night in Venice.”

“Very well, sunshine. We’ll just enjoy the rest of the ride, calmly.” He agreed with a wicked grin before leaning back on the pillows.

 

* * *

 

The gondolier was long gone now but the water kept on licking the walls, its rhythmic sound singing to the beat on Alina’s heart. Her head laid on Nikolai’s shoulder and his arm was around her, his fingertips drawing light shapes on her skin. They sat on the floor, legs hanging over the water.

“Nikolai?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m also head over heels with you.” She confessed, echoing his words.

Nikolai chuckled and she felt his whole body vibrating with the sound. She tucked her head under his chin, relishing on the marvellous sound that seemed even more special when she could feel it.

“You ‘think’? Should I be worried over that?”

“Shut up.” She snapped, hitting him with playful force.

“Saints, you’re so violent, oh little one.”

“Little one??” she was offended. Alina Starkov wasn’t that little!

Nikolai just laughed before digging in to tickle her, making Alina squeal under his attack. “Stop iiiit!!!”

“You sure? You seem in need of letting out some steam.” He teased, tickling her a little more before halting and kissing her nose. “Come on, it’s time to go back.”

“Do we have to?” she whined as Nikolai dragged her up with him.

“I’m afraid we have to. But…” he started, a mischievous glint to his eyes, “We could always have some more fun back in our room. I mean, inside those walls there are no PG-13 restrictions. If you know what I mean.” He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt at looking suggestive but that ended up making him look ridiculous.

Alina laughed, “You wish, Lantsov. I’m too tired for such shenanigans.”

“Shenanigans?”

“Shut up.”

“You say that a lot. Do you not care for the sound of my beautiful voice?” he breathed in her ear before tickling her again.

“Oi! You’re such an insufferable idiot.”

“Ah! But that’s why you love me!”

“Maybe. Now, come on, I’m really, really sleepy.”

“Whatever you say, my lady.” He said before he picked her up bridal style and walked towards their hotel. Alina just giggled to her heart’s content, his ridiculousness making him too adorable to get mad at.

 

* * *

 

Alina was about to fall asleep, when a thought crossed her mind and she called Nikolai through the open doors, “Did Zoya and Genya really have things to do this weekend?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, love.” Oh, but he knew, his voice dripping with mischief. Of course… The man was too clever for his own good, she pondered with a smile before letting the rhythm of the water carry her into a deep sleep.

Too clever Nikolai.

_Her_ Nikolai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? Was it good? Worth the wait?
> 
> Aren't Alina and Nikolai the dorkiest dorks ever?? (´⌣`ʃƪ)


End file.
